All I Ask Of You
by curlycarly113
Summary: Inspired by CP Coulter's Dalton and Phantom of the Opera. i suggest to see/read both, but you dont need to know either to read  although i would read Dalton if you are confused at who Logan is  kurt and blaine rehearse and an unlikely person listens in...


A.N- inspired by CP Coulter's Dalton and _Phantom of the Opera 3_

ok. so i always have to ramble on a bit, but i know most of you just skip over this.

well my school's musical is Phantom of the Opera, hence the inspiration :P and well, im not an actor, im on stage crew as a spotlight operator (wow, if anyone who reads this is in the play... wow... I'm embarrassed) and so i have to pretty much memorize the script as well as the leads. so I've been listening to the soundtracks too, and watching the rehersals, and ive been working on this because i saw a perfect parallel with dalton :P kurt=christine. blaine=raoul. logan=phantom. and im totally KurtxBlaine, but depending on which way you look at it (if you know phantom of the opera, that is) the phantom wins. or raoul wins? hmmm... :P

well i suggest everyone at least listen to "All I Ask Of You" and reprised (i put the two together, but they come back to back anyway) and i suggest you at least watch phantom of the opera (don't give me that "but is an OPERA!" excuse. its amazing!). and i really wanted to do a "Past the Point of No Return" but i couldnt fit it into Dalton... maybe another fandom...

also, is this a song-fic? idk... hmmm

well without further ado (is that how you spell ado? what is ado? i should stop rambling...) heres what youve been waiting for! YAY!

* * *

_All I Ask Of You_

* * *

Kurt walked down the silent halls of Dalton academy looking at the red rose with the black bow in his hands. It was from Logan, of course, but the feelings weren't reciprocated. Kurt wished he could show that to Logan without hurting his feelings.

As he approached the music hall he forgot about the rose in his hands the minute he saw Blaine. Kurt walked through the double doors as the rose fell to the ground, and Blaine looked up from the piano he was playing.

"I'm guessing you got Harvey and Medel's massage too?" Kurt asked, sitting next to Blaine on the piano bench.  
"Yes, and you just missed them. Because you were late"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I had tutoring with Logan."  
"Of course you did" Blaine didn't seem so happy about this situation.  
"You know I don't like this either. But if it'll help me get on better terms with Murdoch then I have to go through with it. You understand."  
"I do understand. And I don't want to be that jealous boyfriend anymore."  
"well actually I think the whole 'jealous boyfriend' thing is kind of sexy" Kurt shied when the words came out of his mouth.  
"Really," Blaine said with a light in his eyes, "Cause you know, I can be jealous."  
"Easy there. Tone the jealous down. I can take that comment back if you can't handle it."  
"Sorry, putting my jealousy away... For now," Blaine smirked.  
"Ok, well Harvey and Medel didn't ask us here for you to be jealous. What do they want?"  
"They want us to try a duet: 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera."  
"I can only wonder which of us they want to sing for Christine"  
"do I sense a hint of resentment?"  
"Not at all! I'd be insulted if they didn't"

O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O

Logan was alone in his room after Kurt left from their tutoring. He was staring at the sweater that Kurt had left on the desk chair, deciding on whether to return it now or later… or never…  
No. He wasn't that pathetic that he would curl up with Kurt's sweater as if it were the actual being. He grabbed the sweater and slammed the door shut on his way out. He would get rid of the sweater as soon as he could.  
If only he could get rid of the feeling that he would never be reciprocated. But he wouldn't, he couldn't, he had to keep fighting for Kurt's affections.  
Upon coming into hearing distance of the music hall, he overheard 'you know I don't like this either.'  
He knew the voice belonged to Kurt… And he was talking to Blaine…  
Logan was just shooting himself in the head doing this, but kept listening at the door.

O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O

Blaine started at the piano.

_Christine. Christine._

Although Kurt knew the words Blaine was singing, he could help but hear "Kurt. Kurt"

"Kurt…"

Logan couldn't help saying it. He felt like spying on a private moment in Kurt's life, but he couldn't step away.  
"What was that?" Kurt whispered looking for the source, as Logan made sure he was out of Kurt's sight.  
Blaine hadn't heard anything or noticed Kurt's confusion. He was already getting into the song.

_No more talk__  
__of darkness,__  
__Forget these__  
__wide-eyed fears.__  
__I'm here,__  
__nothing can harm you -__  
__my words will__  
__warm and calm you._

Kurt's attention had been drawn back to Blaine, putting the whisper at the back of his mind.

_Let me be__  
__your freedom,__  
__let daylight__  
__dry your tears.__  
__I'm here,__  
__with you, beside you,__  
__to guard you__  
__and to guide you . . ._

It was Kurt's turn to chime in. And he did so naturally.

_Say you love me__  
__every__  
__waking moment,__  
__turn my head__  
__with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me__  
__with you,__  
__now and always . . .__  
__promise me that all__  
__you say is true -__  
__that's all I ask__  
__of you . . ._

Blaine was no longer looking at his hands on the piano, but on Kurt. You could say the seducer had becomes the seduced, if you will. Looking at Kurt, he sang.

_Let me be__  
__your shelter,__  
__let me__  
__be your light.__  
__You're safe:__  
__No-one will find you__  
__your fears are__  
__far behind you . . ._

With all the pheromones in the air, Kurt was intoxicated. He was ready to burst as he sang.

_All I want__  
__is freedom,__  
__a world with__  
__no more night . . .__  
__and you__  
__always beside me__  
__to hold me__  
__and to hide me . . .__  
_

Blaine was having trouble keeping his hands on the piano, as he sang back.

_Then say you'll share with__  
__me __one__  
__love__, one lifetime . . .__  
__Let me lead you__  
__from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me__  
__with you__  
__here, beside you . . .__  
__anywhere you go,__  
__let me go too -__  
__Christine,__  
__that's all I ask__  
__of you . . ._

Kurt sang again, as the song became less and less of an assignment.

_Say you'll share with__  
__me one__  
__love, one lifetime . . .__  
__say the word__  
__and I will follow you . . .__  
_

They both joined together in the song, although it was no longer just a song, they were singing from the heart, every word rolled off their tongues, serenading each other.

_Share each day with__  
__me, each__  
__night, each morning . . ._

Kurt sang

_Say you love me . . ._

Blaine answered easily

_You know I do . . .__  
_

The two looked into each other's eyes as they joined again

_Love me –__  
__that's all I ask__  
__of you . . ._

Breaking from the song, and piano, they kissed each other as if their life depended on it. They didn't break for what felt like forever, but when they did, Kurt blushed a little. Blaine only laughed at Kurt's innocence, as his hands took their place back at the piano, and his eyes motioned to Kurt to finish the song with him.

_Anywhere you go__  
__let me go too . . .__  
__Love me -__  
__that's all I ask__  
__of you . . ._

O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O)X(O

Their song pained Logan. He had been watching the whole time, and he saw everything, including the kiss… that kiss… he couldn't bare it.  
He took a step away from the music hall, he had had enough torturing himself, but he stepped on something. He looked down to find the rose he gave to Kurt. Logan crouched down to pick it up, and as he held it, he sang to himself,

_I gave you my music__  
__Made your song take wing__  
__And now, how you've repaid me__  
__Denied me and betrayed me__  
__He was bound to love you__  
__When he heard you sing!_

He could barely hold himself together. His voice wavered, even cracked at points.

"Kurt..."

And that broke him. A tear streamed down his face.  
Logan heard Kurt and Blaine singing. He held the rose in his hand, ripping out the petals and letting them drop to the floor as he listened.

_Say you'll share with me__one love__, one lifetime!__  
__Say the word and I will follow you__  
__Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ._

He didn't know if it was in his head, or if they were practicing again. It didn't matter. That was the final straw.  
Logan stood up straight, composed, but only on the outside.  
He had cracked.

_You will curse the day you did not do__  
__All that the Phantom asked of you!_

* * *

"The PHANTOM starts shaking the chandelier.

PHANTOM causes chandelier to come crashing down.

Chandelier lands on stage with a blinding flash at CHRISTINE's feet."

* * *

Ok, i added those last three lines, even thought they're the stage directions, because that's how its written in my script, and its epic when the chandelier comes crashing down. seriously, we built a chandelier with lights and gold beads, and it actually comes crashing down, and for high school theatre its pretty freakin awesome!

(and they changed the scene in the movie version, so it comes crashing down at "passed the point of no return" but its still pretty epic)

ok. wow. hope you weren't totally lost if you aren't familiar with phantom of the opera.

and i hope especially hope you liked it :D

i'm gonna stop rambling now... :P


End file.
